Ulterior Motive
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: When Lindsay and Tyler walk out together during the dodgeball challenge, Heather is naturally furious. But is it for the reason she tells herself? Or something different? One-sided Heather/Tyler. Crack.


**I'm back with another fic! This time, it's a little different... Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Ulterior Motive**

Heather fumes as she watches Lindsay walk away with Tyler, even though she had told her that she was not allowed to. _How dare she defy me, Heather! My rule is absolute and no-one will-_

"Um, Heather? You're foaming." Noah interrupts her internal rage, snapping her back to reality. Heather wipes her mouth and sends Noah a glare filled with daggers.

"Well, at least I've played in this challenge!" Heather snaps, frustrated that he brought her back to the challenge, which they were losing. Badly. _Losers… It's just dodgeball!_

"Maybe you should go get them. Jealousy like that isn't healthy, honey." Noah drawls, rolling his eyes and returning his focus to his book. Heather, who had turned to the game, whipped around to face Noah, who looks up and raises an eyebrow.

"Jealous?! Of what?" Heather yells, drawing the attention of the contestants not currently playing and Beth, who was struck by a dodgeball thrown by Geoff.

"Keep it down. You don't want other people to know, do you?" Noah asks, putting a finger to his lips. Heather leans in closer to hear what Noah has to say. "…I can tell you like him."

Naturally, Heather recoils in shock. "What? You have to be kidding! Lindsay is supposed to listen to me!" Heather retorts, rage boiling in her veins.

"Actually, it's quite obvious. I saw you staring at his-" Noah is cut off by Heather covering his mouth.

"Shut up, geek, or I'll make sure you're eliminated if we lose." Heather threatens. Rolling his eyes, Noah nods, and Heather uncovers his mouth. "Now, I'm going to get Lindsay. And it's not what you think." Heather announces before she struts off. What she doesn't see is Noah and Izzy sharing amused glances.

* * *

Heather approaches the dock, where she hears giggling that sounds suspiciously like Lindsay. _I swear, if that bimbo's actually…_

To Heather's relief, they weren't, but they were closer to each other than Heather would have liked. This didn't do anything to stop the rage, however.

"Lindsiot! What are you doing?!" Heather yells, startling the two apart.

"Calm down, will you? It's cool." Tyler responds, sending Heather a look that could barely be classified as a glare. _Is he really trying to intimidate me with such a cute-_ Heather stopped that thought quickly.

"Lindsay, go back to the dodgeball court. I need to talk with Tyler." Heather commands, and although Lindsay protested, Heather refused to let her stay, so she walked off, dejected. Tyler walks up to where Heather was, and crossed his arms.

"What do you want with me?" Tyler asks, his eyebrows raised. Heather rolls her eyes. _He is not intimidating in the slightest._

"I do not want you flirting with Lindsay and distracting her from the game, got it?" Heather demanded, sending Tyler a glare of her own, which caused him to flinch. This provoked a smirk from her lips.

"Um, sure. Why is it such a problem, though?" Tyler asks, confusion evident in his expression.

"Because you're on different teams, of course!" Heather replies. _Is he oblivious to everything as a rule? How lovely. He can be easily- _Again, Heather had to put a stopper on her thoughts.

"Okay, if you say so. Anything else you wanted?" Tyler asks. Heather could see that he was itching to leave, and sighed.

"No, just go, if you must." Heather replies dejectedly. Tyler starts off, but then stops, as if something registered in his mind.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Tyler asks, a smile on his face. Heather's eyes widen. _Is he really offering me his company, after how rude I was to him? What a gentleman._ Heather smiles at this thought.

"Sure, I'll walk with you." Heather accepts, walking back side by side with the jock.

* * *

**What did you think of it? Wouldn't expect such a pairing, huh? I don't support it, but I thought it would be funny.**

**Sorry it's a bit short, but it wouldn't really be believable if it went any further.**

**Anyway, review and tell what you thought. :)**

**-Green**


End file.
